


A Hybrid's destiny

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types, more to come - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Bad Dumbledore, Bad Ron Weasley, Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Potter, Childe & Sire Interactions, Childe/Sire Bond(s), Creature Fic, Creature Harry, Creature Harry Potter, Cute Harry, Cute Harry Potter, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Harems, Hybrid Harry, Hybrids, Kidnapping, M/M, Male Slash, Manipulative Dumbledore, Maybe - Freeform, Mpreg, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Original Character(s), Other, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sub Harry, Sub Harry Potter, Submissive Harry, Time Travel, Vampire Harry, mayybe, snow-leopard Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-17 16:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Harry tried to move the prophesy from his shelf, it didn't move. Finding he isn't a Potter, he is betrayed by his friends and the Auror are after him. Without knowing why, he waked up in the past in his second room at the Dursley, what will he do?I want this to have different crossovers so yeah..





	1. Chapter 1

_28 october 1981_

The soon to be father looked at the screaming woman in the middle of the room, letting his hand be hold by his mate, who was screaming curses at him.

Normally his mate was a kind woman with a warm smile but when she is angry you want to cower somewhere and don't get out of the place until she calms down.

Whoever said that submissive mates are really submissive can go to hell…

"AHh…" the woman screamed again while the one helping her to birth smiled holding a small buddle in his arms.

"Finally…!" he said with a sigh while the other dominant came to take a look at their baby, smiling down at him.

The baby looked a lot like his mother, small white feline ears in the head and a puffy white tail, a white puff of hair in his head and red skin because of having been given birth not long ago.

He was a beautiful thing though.

Clearly, he looked many times more than his mother than his three fathers.

The black-haired and blue-eyed one of then pouted and asked;

"Why does he look so much like you?"

The woman looked at them with a small exhausted smile her white ears twitching and her big blue eyes looking at them.

Their mate really was the most beautiful woman in the word for them with her long white hair that reached her thighs, her feline ears in her head twitching and turning toward the sounds, her small doll-like face with big blue eyes surrounded by thick and long eyelashes and her milky skin.

Even after all those years, they couldn't stop the blush that covered their face when she smiles at them.

"Can I see him…?" she asked tiredly holding her arms up. Her mates acquiesced and moved the baby toward her.

When she saw the baby tears of happiness started dripping down her chin. No matter how much times they tried, she couldn't have a baby, they thought she was infertile. Just the thought of it makes her heartbreak but then suddenly one day she started having the need to puke and fell sick.

It was a gift of God for them when they found she was pregnant with a small baby.

"Mikaela…" she murmured startling them.

"Dear… don't you think the name is a little… I don't know… feminine?" the one who was pouting before asked her but looked away when she glared at him.

Another one, who has blonde hair with green eyes said;

"Yes… I think it's a good name. He is a submissive so he will not be mocked in the future…" he too received a glared about the fact of their baby being mocked in the future.

"He's a submissive?" the last mate asked, who didn't look more than 19 even though he was way older than that. He had glowing red eyes and silver hair that reached his shoulders.

The other's hummed then looked at the small sleeping baby in his mother arms, he was really small and just gave you the need to protect him.

* * *

_30 December 1981_

Dumbledore muttered under his breath glaring at the muggles in front of him, not having his fatherly look anymore. They weren't supposed to get the youngest Potter get killed!

The baby was dead because of not having been feed enough, even his magic couldn't save him. The baby was supposed to be the savior of the Wizardly world.

Oh, he knew the muggles would be abusive, after all, they hated magic, but he didn't expect they would get the baby killed not even three months after letting them the baby. If it wasn't because the wards around the house he wouldn't have known it until Harry's birthday, the day he would receive his letter.

Maybe even then he wouldn't have known because, by the looks of it, those stupid muggles wanted to run away.

He stroked his beard in thought, what could he do…?

His eyes glinted and a small smile appeared on his face, holding his hand up;

"Obliviate!"

* * *

"Dumbledore…" a person who was hiding his face with a hood whispered.

Dumbledore, who was too hiding his face under a hood frowned at the person, thankfully there was nobody so they couldn't hear his name.

"Do you have the baby…?" he asked to the hooded person in front of him, who smirked and taking out the baby who he had hidden under his cloak, he showed it to Dumbledore who frowned.

"The baby isn't human! And he doesn't look even 4 months old" he barked then gave an accusing look at the cloaked man who tched his tongue;

"You asked for a baby so I gave you a baby. You don't know how difficult it has been to kidnap the baby while the parents were around!" he told him frowning "You can just seal his creature blood then make him look like the Potter kid… It's not my problem"

He then moved his hands up and asked to be paid, Dumbledore frowned at him but sighed then gave him the galleons, taking the small baby in his arms with a hint of disgust in his eyes.

Dumbledore fight for the right of creatures but in the dark, he makes sure that there aren't right for them, that they can't have children or marry. Creatures are lowly  _things_ , servants,  _monsters_.

Werewolves it's a little better, they are a monster one time per months so he can pass it, but a full-blooded creature like this child? Who couldn't even be just one creature but a hybrid?

He shuddered in disgust at the thought and wanted to give  _it_  back, but he decided not to, this would be a perfect tool for war. If he asked help of creatures in war it's just because if not, the light would lose, he wasn't stupid.

He would do like if he really cared for them when in fact they're just tools. Sadly some creatures could feel Dumbledore didn't think of them as 'human' but 'monster' and would or be neutral or join the dark lord.

Stupid purebloods, they fight for the pureblood and creatures rights, not that the muggle-born and other knows. Muggleborn have the tendency to think that for Pureblood, creatures are at the same level than them or worse when in fact Pureblood love creatures, especially in their own blood.

If there is not muggle blood then they don't care, for them, creature are at the same level than Pureblood. In fact, they even like Vampires… who prefer muggle and muggleborn blood than pureblood and half-blood.

Dumbledore moved to get away but was stopped by the cloaked person;

"Don't you want to know his origin?" the person asked frowning, even he didn't want to go as low as to kidnap a baby but money is money.

Dumbledore turned toward him with once again his twinkling and fatherly eyes with a smile that didn't really reach his eyes.

"No" he answered simply then moved away while the cloaked man tsked again then merging with the shadows, he disappeared.

"Bloody Demon" muttered Dumbledore.

* * *

**_18 June, 1996_ **

"I ... I don't think Sirius is here."

Nobody spoke. Harry did not want to look at any of them. He felt sick. He did not understand why Sirius was not here. He had to be here. This was where he, Harry, had seen him...

He ran up the space at the end of the rows, staring down them. Empty aisle after empty aisle flickered past. He ran the other way, back past his staring companions. There was no sign of Sirius anywhere, nor any hint of a struggle.

"Harry?" Ron called.

"What?"

He did not want to hear what Ron had to say; did not want to hear Ron tell him he had been stupid or suggest that they ought to go back to Hogwarts, but the heat was rising in his face and he felt as though he would like to skulk down here in the darkness for a long while before facing the brightness of the Atrium above and the others' accusing stares ...

"Have you seen this?" said Ron.

"What?" said Harry, but eagerly this time-it had to be a sign that Sirius had been there, a clue. He strode back to where they were all standing, a little way down row ninety-seven, but found nothing except Ron staring at one of the dusty glass spheres on the shelf.

"What?" Harry repeated glumly.

"It's-it's got your name on," said Ron, internally smirking.

Harry moved a little closer. Ron was pointing at one of the small glass spheres that glowed with a dull inner light, though it was very dusty and appeared not to have been touched for many years.

"My name?" said Harry blankly.

He stepped forwards. Not as tall as Ron, he had to crane his neck to read the yellowish label affixed to the shelf right beneath the dusty glass ball. In spidery writing was written a date of some sixteen years previously, and below that:

S.P.T. to A.P.W.B.D.

Dark Lord

and (?)Harry Potter

Harry stared at it.

"What is it?" Ron asked, sounding unnerved.

"What's your name doing down here?"

He glanced along at the other labels on that stretch of shelf.

"I'm not here," he said, sounding perplexed. "None of the rest of us are here."

"Harry, I don't think you should touch it," said Hermione sharply, as he stretched out his hand.

"Why not?" he said.

"It's something to do with me, isn't it?"

"Don't, Harry," said Neville suddenly.

Harry looked at him.

Neville's round face was shining slightly with sweat. He looked as though he could not take much more suspense.

"It's got my name on," said Harry.

And feeling slightly reckless, he closed his fingers around the dusty ball's surface. He had expected it to feel cold, but it did not.

On the contrary, it felt as though it had been lying in the sun for hours, as though the glow of light within was warming it.

Expecting, even hoping, that something dramatic was going to happen, something exciting that might make their long and dangerous journey worthwhile after all, Harry tried to lift the ball down from it shelf but it didn't move. He tried again, not moving an inch.

Ron frowned at Harry in confusion, they came there to take the prophecy (not that idiot of Harry knew it) normally it should move when the owner tries to take it.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Ron holding his wand up at Harry who looked at him in confusion.

Hermione too, with a glint of understanding, holds her want up toward Harry.

"G-Guys, it could be an error… even if it's at Harry's name…" Neville tried to reason with them but he was pushed off their way.

And then, from right behind them, a drawling voice spoke.

"Indeed… this is strange. Who are you, Potter? Or maybe… not Potter…?"

* * *

Harry runs and runs, trying to get away from the order, of those he though as friends. Tears following the winds when they reach the end, he tried to get away.

Harry was confused, why did all of this happen?

Why wasn't he a Potter…?

He trembled thinking about what he read at the Prophet, he hated Dumbledore, oh how he hated that man, who tried to kill him yesterday.

He has given information to the Prophet saying that all of them have been lied by Harry, that he wasn't the real Potter. He showed them what he found in the garden of the Dursley's, 'Harry's' relatives.

The body of a baby that has to be 1 year old or a little more. He told the prophet that the baby has been killed when someone said that it could have been the Dursley who took a random baby, being 'Harry' and put it at their savior place, Dumbledore looked at them sadly, telling them that the Dursley weren't magical.

When someone else asked him why the Dursley wouldn't have asked help, Dumbledore told them that he couldn't say the reason, but he knew it wasn't possible. Being the sheep that the Wizard and Witch were, they didn't ask anything more and decided that 'Harry' took the place of their savior.

He has been sentenced to a Dementor Kiss.

Before 'Harry' could react, a red light came his way and he lost conscience.

* * *

'Harry' looked scared at the creature in front of him, his mouth opening and starting to suck 'Harry's' memories.

He tried to get away, memory's coming up to his mind, strangely, this time it wasn't of a red-haired woman but a beautiful white-haired woman with feline ears and big eyes smiling down at him with love, this woman was even more beautiful than Lily.

In seconds he was passed to someone else and surrounded by three beautiful men who each wanted to hold him.

In seconds, the body of 'Harry' fell to the floor like a rag-doll, his soul having been sucked by the Dementor.

In the dark, a wizard with a long bear frowned at having lost his tool, he didn't think about the fact that the prophecy couldn't be held by the boy. He wanted to roll his eyes at the fact of losing his tool so easily but he didn't have a choice.

He hummed then thinking about what he could do now… if it hadn't been because of a stupid person searching for a body in the Dursley's house, he could have taken that person to replace the previous Harry…

Shaking his head, he moved out with a sad look, making people think that Dumbledore was saddened by the death of someone as 'cruel' as the one who just died.

How wrong they were.

* * *

"BOY!" a voice screamed then the sound of someone banging a door was heard.

"Get out the room and prepare something to eat!"

'Harry' groaned then got up slowly looking around in confusion, his body covered in sweat and feeling sick.

He looked down at his hands to see how small they were.

He blinked then fainted because of the high fever, his last thought being ;

' _shit'_


	2. Chapter 2

Petunia glared at the sweating boy in the bed, she has seen this morning that he was heavily sick and couldn't move so she humphed and decided to let him sleep a little more.

"Boy!" she screamed and 'Harry's' eyes opened slowly, looking at her while breathing fast.

"P- Aunt Petunia…"

'Harry' knew this wasn't really his aunt but if he dared to call her just Petunia, he would be punished.

Petunia looked at him suspiciously;

"In some minutes Mr. and Mrs. Mason will come eat to our house. I don't want you to do any noise understood!?" she asked him holding her hand in a way of threatening him.

'Harry' blinked at her lazily then nodded;

"I'll be in my room, making no noise and pretending I'm not there," said Harry dully.

Petunia nodded then turned around walking out the room and closing the door after her.

'Harry' looked at her until she wasn't anymore there and started thinking.

The last thing he remembers is his soul being sucked by a Dementor and that memory… that beautiful woman and the three man.

They were his real family…

He moved his hand to his chest and smiled, his name isn't Harry but Mikaela. He doesn't know why he was named with something so… feminine but oh well, at least he had his own name.

He got up slowly then flinched in pain, he feels really bad.

 _Mason…_  he remembers, those people are… the guest that came in summer before his second year.

He moved his eyes away from the door to come in front of a familiar elf. While they stared at each other he heard Dudley's voice from the hall.

"May I take your coats, Mr. and Mrs. Mason?"

Mikaela (he didn't want to be called Harry anymore) rolled his eyes then giggled thinking about something he remembers from some time ago, though it would have been today if not because of the time travel.

 _Time travel…_  even now he feels strange thinking about that, and he wasn't stupid enough to think this is a dream.

Seriously, Dudley wanted to say Mr. Mason is his hero, even though they didn't see each other before…

He coughed then looked back at Dobby, who was wearing an old pillowcase, with rips for arm- and leg-holes.

Dobby bowed so low that the end of its long, thin nose touched the carpet.

Mikaela wanted to sigh but didn't.

"Hello…" he said hesitantly with a hoarse voice, he liked Dobby, really, but you can't deny the elf is a little… mad.

"Harry Potter!" said Dobby in a high-pitched voice "So long has Dobby wanted to meet you, sir ... Such an honor it is . . . ."

"Uh… yeah… hello Dobby. I'm sorry but can you come back another day…? Er - I don't want to be rude or anything, but - this isn't a great time for me to have a house-elf in my bedroom."

Aunt Petunias high, false laugh sounded from the living room. The elf hung his head.

Mikaela sighed then patted Dobby head, who looked up with wide, big eyes.

To his horror, the elf burst into tears - very noisy tears.

Mikaela wanted to groan.

"Never… never ever…" he wailed.

Mikaela thought he heard the voices downstairs falter.

Mikaela, trying to say "Shh!" and look comforting at the same time, ushered Dobby back onto the bed where he sat hiccoughing, looking like a large and very ugly doll.

At last, he managed to control himself, and sat with his great eyes fixed on Harry in an expression of watery adoration.

Mikaela sighed in relief, if he didn't shut the elf, he would be punished like last time this happened, his back hurt for a looong time.

Why did this have to happen again?

"Dobby… just, please. Come another time okay?" he tried to convince Dobby without hurting him.

Dobby leaned toward Harry, his eyes wide as headlights.

"Dobby heard tell," he said hoarsely, "that Harry Potter met the Dark Lord for a second time just weeks ago ... that Harry Potter escaped Yet again. "

Mikaela blinked then nodded, he remembers escaping for he doesn't know how many times not even a week before so…

He nodded and Dobby's eyes suddenly shone with tears.

"Ah, sir," he gasped, dabbing his face with a corner of the grubby pillowcase he was wearing.

"Harry Potter is valiant and bold! He has braved so many dangers already! But Dobby has come to protect Harry Potter, to warn him, even if he does have to shut his ears in the oven door later... Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwarts."

Mikaela smiled "Okay… Harry Potter will not go back to Hogwarts" he said with a hidden content in his phrase.

He will never be Harry Potter again, there has to be some magic making him look like Harry Potter right…?

Dobby looked up at Mikaela in surprise then nodded happily.

"Good, sir!" he said happily then vanished with a crack.

Mikaela looked at the place where Dobby has been a second ago and wishes they didn't hear that crack…

When he hears them continue talking he sighed in relief, it doesn't seem they heard that… sound.

"ugh" he whimpered holding his stomach and feeling his body heating. It has been already a moment of suffering but it's becoming worse, he wanted to scream.

 _It hurts…_  he thought with tears in his eyes, he moved his arms, who were hurting and bite it to muffle his screams.

"Shhh" a voice crooned at him and his eyes widened, he didn't know someone was there.

He could feel his body being taken up and his head being caressed.

"Poor thing… who could do something as horrible as sealing you?"

He tried to open his eyes but couldn't, his body was heating more and more and he felt like if his bones were shrinking, things appearing were they shouldn't.

"Hmm… it seems you will need a little of help" the voice whispered again then Mikaela's eyes widened when he felt something in his neck, he tried to move away but couldn't, in seconds he felt something piercing the skin near his neck.

"Ugh…"

He shivered hearing the sound of sucking but slowly he couldn't move anymore, when it finally stopped, he was starting to lose conscience.

"Shh… drink this"

Something that smell deliciously appeared in front of his mouth and without thinking about it, he started sucking.

"Good…"

Mikaela tried to stay awake but his mind started drifting, the pain going away.

Red eyes looked at him lovingly until the end.

* * *

Mikaela groaned then tried to get up but he couldn't… he muttered under his breath.

Strangely, he felt like new even after all the pain he had… some time ago?

He then frowned, who was the person who entered his room? It has to be a vampire, no doubt about that after all his poor neck has been bitten.

Did that mean he was a vampire now…?

"Are you awake, childe?"

Mikaela was startled then shivered at the thought he could be easily killed.

"shhh I will not hurt you childe…" the man muttered while caressing Mikaela's head, touching something else that calmed Mikaela. He doesn't remember having anything more than a head there though…

"Slowly… open your eyes…"

Mikaela did as asked and opened them slowly to look up at the person who was holding him, his voice really had a musical hint to it, it was pleasant to hear.

It was a boy who seemed to be in his 16-17. Silvery blonde hair and deep red eyes looked at him with something Mikaela couldn't understand.

His skin was a flawless white and he was extremely cold to the touch. He had an aristocrat look and when he smiled at him, Mikaela could see pointy teeth's.

Mikaela tilted his head, it was the first time he saw someone as beautiful as the being in front of him.

So this was a vampire…?

"hmm~? Don't you want to see how do you look?" the being asked him while caressing his own cheek with Mikaela's hair.

"You know…? Your blood was completely sealed… If I hadn't helped you by awakening your vampire half, you would have died"

Mikaela's eyes widened and his mouth opened a little, showing his own pointy teeth.

He came back in time just to die!?

He pouted and looked down, just to see that indeed, he was sitting in the lap of the being, and he didn't like that, he wasn't a child!

He tried to move away but was stopped again by the being, who held him tighter, he moved him in front of a full-body mirror.

He could see two beautiful creature in the mirror. A boy being held by an adolescent that had blonde hair and red eyes wearing a red shirt and simple black pants. In his arms a boy with white hair and what looked like feline ears and a tail.

The boy had a beautiful small face, his hair framed his cherubic face with his cheeks, who had a tint of red and his full lips. Big red eyes surrounded by thick eyelashes were blinking in confusion.

He has well-developed physique and smooth, flawless, white skin.

He was wearing a simple black robe.

Mikaela turned to look up at the boy in confusion, who smiled and moved back to sit at the bed.

"You seem to be a vampire-snow leopard hybrid…" he was answered.

It seems it was class time, because the vampire didn't seem to stop.

"They're really rare, first time I see one… Hybrid are rare between human and vampire. Normally a Hybrid refers to the offspring of a female human and a male vampire. It is generally beyond the ability of most vampires to be this close to a human physically and still resist the lure of her blood. Human/vampire hybrids are therefore an extremely rare occurrence."

Mikaela nodded in understanding.

"Though it seems your mother wasn't a human by the look of your ears. Don't worry I was a Wizard bitten vampire I know about those things…"

"Well, who cares about how a hybrid is born between a human and vampire, it's not your case after all. Hybrid between Vampire and another creature are rarer because of the genes fighting with each other, it seems you are one of those. Though I don't understand why someone would be as cruel to seal your blood" he growled at the last part.

Mikaela pursed his lips, he knew this man in front of him was his sire and that he could tell him, so he explained all less the time travel thing.

"Dumbledore" the vampire growled the name then snorted.

"The Volturi will be happy to know that Dumbledore did a move toward the Vampire…" he said with a sadistic smile.

"Volturi…?" he blinked and tilted his head making the older vampire want to hug him to death.

Basically, even though Mikaela was a half vampire, he was different than a normal vampire, because vampire-hybrid have both vampire and the other genes traits. In Mikaela case, unlike vampires, he has a functioning heart with blood flowing through his system. His heart beats faster than a human's.

He is capable of sleeping like humans and of eating and gaining nourishment from both human food and blood, though he prefers blood, particularly human. His body temperature is unusually warm.

At least this is how it works with other hybrids… though apart from this, he is exactly like a vampire, he will not grow anymore and he will live for the eternity.

"The Volturi are some kind of leader childe… I will explain this another time"

Mikaela hummed;

"What's your name?" he asked at his sire, he couldn't help but think of him as his sire, after all, it's like if he has transformed him even though he just awakened his blood.

The vampire smiled ;

"Joshua, and I'm 200 years old"

* * *

 

Joshua looks like that...


	3. Chapter 3

First of all… the Vampires will be more of twilight though I put some changes… a childe can drink from his sire blood if the sire wants to, meaning a close relationship with their bond… O.O/blush\O.O

Warning : Blood drinking Sire/childe~, bad orthography. Stupidity of the author too...

AN = author note.

* * *

 

Mikaela didn't understand what was happening, he just knew his throat was itchy, really itchy.

He has been living with Joshua for already two days and strangely, he didn't want to drink blood nor eat normal human food.

Joshua has told him that normally newborn want to drink a lot of blood but maybe because he was born already as a vampire, it didn't affect him.

Well, now he was thirsty!

"Mikaela?" a voice called and Mikaela turned to look at Joshua with slightly darkened eyes.

"Oh…"

Joshua said with a smirk then walked toward Mikaela, who looked at him suspiciously.

"I will have to show you how to 'hunt'… but for the moment you can drink my blood"

Mikaela blinked in confusion;

"I thought a vampire can't drink another vampire blood…?" he said, though a strange liquid started dripping from his mouth.

He licked it and looked back at Joshua, who in a blink was already at Mikaela's right.

"Forget what you read about vampires from both Wizard and Muggles" he shrugged "Vampires are unharmed by sunlight, garlic, holy water, silver, any kind of stake or cross, and can enter homes without permission. Also, any kind of human weapon, including bullets, bounces off of us without any pain or harm done. The only known way to kill a vampire is to dismember his or her body and burn the remains before it can reconstruct itself"

Mikaela shuddered at the thought of being dismembered. He was happy like he is thank you very much.

"As for sunlight… even though it doesn't affect us due to the crystalline properties of our cells, when a vampire is exposed to sunlight, their body will sparkle like diamonds"

Mikaela nodded then cuddled at Joshua's side. The first time he has been in contact with him he was cold and hard but now it feels smooth, soft and warm.

He likes it…

A surprised sound came from Mikaela's throat when he was suddenly caught and his face on Joshua's neck.

"Just drink…" his sire whispered near his ear.

Mikaela did as told while blushing, his tooth lengthened and he pierced the skin of his sire's neck.

A delicious taste flooded his mouth and for the first time in his life, he feels like being in heaven.

* * *

"Joshuaaa"

Mikaela whined while calling for Joshua who has been away for hours, he feels lonely and he just remembered he has let Hedwig alone at that house!

What if they hurt her lovely bird?

He was scared, what if they kill her? They nearly killed her already in the summer before his fifth year so he isn't sure they wouldn't dare this time.

Bitting his lips he decided to go out his room.

Joshua didn't let him go out the apartment so he doesn't know where they are exactly but he knows he is in a big apartment in a high place, how he knows it? Just look from the windows…

At least he knows he is in London.

The apartment really was for his tastes, it didn't have that much of sunlight and the walls and floor had dark colors. His own room had dark red walls, in the middle a four poster GIANT bed and some things here and there… a normal room if not for the obvious price of it.

Although he says his room, it's Joshua's too but Joshua doesn't need to sleep, compared to him.

Even then, Mikaela just needs to sleep two or three hours but he prefers to sleep at least 8, just for being Lazy, and he doesn't have anything to do so… though recently he has been interested in muggle games.

Yep, Joshua was spoiling his childe.

Okay… maybe he didn't really have much to do even though he goes out his room.

First, he doesn't have clothes.

Second, he doesn't know what distance between there and the Dursley's.

Third, he is a little scared of going out.

Not his fault, it's just his creature part!

His ears twitched when he heard the entrance door be opened and without thinking, running he jumped in Joshua's arms, who had already see him coming.

Mikaela started talking rapidly and if not because Joshua was a vampire, he wouldn't have understood anything. He has come home the moment he felt the stress from their bond.

"Hedwig huh…?" muttered Joshua.

He did see an owl but at that moment, he just wanted to take his childe with him…

Then suddenly an idea got to his head.

"Mikaela… would you like to visit the Dursley's?" he asked with a grin and Mikaela looked at him In suspicion.

* * *

*ring*

Petunia huffed when she heard the ring. Since the freak disappeared she has been forced to do ALL the cleaning in the house.

She really wanted to slap the boy. They give him food, clothes and a room but in exchange, he disappears letting them that stupid owl?

Vernon wanted to kill it but Petunia told him that the freak will have to come back to take the owl and his other things back, at this moment they would punish the freak and make sure he never runs again. They even put bars on his window and locks in the door to make sure they know when the freak comes.

She tried to get the dust out of her and putting a 'gentle' smile (AN: more like stupid smile…) she moved toward the door opening it.

Her smile faltered for a second seeing the beautiful beings in front of her.

A young boy of at least 17 years old with a red shirt and simple black pants. He had blonde hair and… red eyes?

Petunia didn't think too much about it, recently adolescent have been falling in love with those fake things, she doesn't remember the name, but you put it in your eyes and it makes you a different color. Duddlekins has been asking her to buy one.

She didn't think about wizards because she knew red eyes were not normal even within wizards.

At the adolescent left, a small boy with blonde hair and big doe red eyes were looking at her in a bored stance.

He was wearing black pants and a white shirt who had a black hood. The hood had cat ears.

She nearly looked with jealousy at the small boy, who didn't even look human but like a real height doll, hell, look at those atrociously long eyelashes, a boy should't be so pretty!

Just compare the boy to her duddykins who looked like a small cute ball.

Yes, she knew her baby was a little big, but not that much!

She turned to look back at the adolescent, who looked too like a beautiful statue and battered her own eyelashes.

* * *

Mikaela wanted to puke when Petunia battered 'seductively' her eyelashes.

He didn't want to come but his sire told him it was boring just coming and going out the house without the food seeing them… yes, his sire thinks of muggles as food, but who cares?

He already told his sire he would have stomachache if he drinks from the dursley's.

Because his sire has been a wizard before being a vampire, he could use magic. The books he has read said that vampires lost their magic when turned but again, they were wrong.

Really, he is starting to think wizard are stupid.

*cough*

Like he was saying, because his sire has been a wizard before his change, he could use magic, that's why Mikaela's white hair and felines appendages were under a glamour, their diamond-like skin was under glamour too.

Why didn't he change their eyes?

Because his sire says they're cool.

Meh.

"Yes?"

He was taken out her thoughts with Petunia's voice. Looking up, she was combing her hair while looking shyly at his sire, looking from under her lashes even though she was at a height of 5'10 (178) and his sire was smaller than her.

She was trying to make herself smaller.

From their bond, he could feel the amusement and at the same time the disgust of his sire.

 _You searched for it, my lord_  he thought annoyed, right now he wanted just one thing and is to take his Hedwig.

Joshua smiled at her;

"Hello, madame. We had an accident with the car and was need to do a call…" before he could finish, Petunia stopped him and nodded, the voice of the boy was so musical she wanted to hear more.

"Yes, Yes! You can enter using the phone…" and after a though "If you want, you can eat something there…"

Yes, Mikaela knows, this idea is a little stupid. First of all, his sire didn't seem to have the age to drive a car but oh well, he could say I'm 18 but look younger and that's all…

"Thank you" he answered happily then moving an arm around Mikaela's shoulder, who pouted up at him, they followed Petunia.

Joshua stopped in front of the cupboard, who smelled of dry blood and growled lowly, something that just vampires could hear.

Mikaela blushed and looked away, he didn't need his sire to know how he was treated, he didn't want his sire to think he was weak.

*crash*

Mikaela looked up in shock, he could hear Hedwig screaming and banging her cage. Petunia turned with an annoyed look but smiled at them.

"I'm sorry… it's the bird of that fr- I mean my nephew. Problematic bird…" she sighed and Mikaela narrowed his eyes, were they starving Hedwig?

"Could I take a look at the bird" he asked smiling and Petunia looked at him shocked for a second, the child didn't talk until now and she thought he wouldn't, his voice was as beautiful as the adolescent though more childish.

She coughed ;

"I'm not sure if…"

"Please?" he asked with an innocent smile though in his head he was thinking a thousand ways of torturing her.

His sire did tell him he wanted to kill them too but he needed them alive for his plans.

What plans?

Who knows.

"I suppose I can take the bird down…" she muttered, she didn't want that magical bird near normal people but if she denies it, maybe he would get angry with her and cry, like her duddykins.

She moved upstairs slowly and once she was finally out of way, they could hear locks being open, a lot of them.

With his vampire speed, Joshua opened the cupboard and took out a camera, moving the wizardly things away he took photos.

It took him just some seconds to do all of this and just Mikaela could see the speed, normal humans couldn't see anything.

"You want to report the abuse?"

Mikaela asked him curiously and Joshua smirked at him.

"In some hours, Harry Potter will be officially dead" he muttered to him and Mikaela blinked.

Well, Harry Potter has been dead for years just no officially….

"Bloody bird…" he heard Petunia muttering but she smiled when they turned around, Hedwig was looking at him with her big eyes and she hooted happily.

Mikaela wanted oh so much to kill Petunia, Hedwig seemed to have lost a lot of weight.

Petunia seeing where Mikaela was looking, coughed;

"My nephew doesn't know how to take care of his things… the poor howl suffered because of it but we could do nothing to help" she ended with a sigh and a tears dripped down one of her eyes.

Mikaela could give it to her, she was a good actor.

Pursing his lips he forced a smile and took the cage of Hedwig, who was hooting at him happily.

"MOOOOM"

The house seemed to tremble under the scream and the entrance door opened with a 'bang'

"Duddleykins!" his mother said in surprise seeing Dudley leg bleeding. She moved directly to him asking what happened.

"T-The Freak" he sniffled and Mikaela sweatdropped, how could Petunia not see the obvious act?

"He did this!?" she screeched but when Joshua coughed, she turned with a smile and explained to them about her nephew, saying the same thing she says to all the neighbors about 'Harry Potter'

* * *

"Well… Dudley why don't you take Mikaela with you?" she asked smiling but internally she was ranting about how someone could give a name so FEMENINE to their son in disgust.

Dudley nodded then took Mikaela's arms with his sweaty hands toward his own room letting Hedwig with his sire.

Once they were in Dudley room, Dudley turned to him with a glare and the hands around Mikaela's arms tightened.

"Do whatever you want but let me in peace!" after saying that, Dudley turned to his own toy's (console)

Mikaela rolled his eyes and moved out the room toward the second room.

 _This will be amusing_  he though with the camera in his hands.

One day later, the police would come to the Dursley's home with proves of Child abuse and a child killed.

Joshua modified both Vernon memories and Petunia giving them a false one of killing the Potter child and making his body disappear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to comment~~  
> If you have questions or don't understand something, please tell me :D


	4. Chapter 4

__

_With a purple face, Vernon starts walking up the stairs, a gun in his hands. Petunia tries to stop him but she is pushed away._

" _NO! I have enough of that Freak. He is going away!" he screamed and making sure his wife doesn't follow her, he goes to the door were many locks are placed._

_Trembling furiously he unlocks them and opens the door._

_A small boy with black unruly hair, green eyes hidden under big glasses look at him trembling, his eyes fixed in the gun. He tries to walk away but it's too late._

_With a triumphant smile, Vernon holds his arms up, pointing the gun at the small boy._

" _Goodbye, freak!"_

_The last look seen in the freak face's is one of horror, tears dripping down his chin._

Dumbledore closed his eyes, breathing in and out, trying not to kill the muggle in front of him.

This stupid muggle not only as killed one but TWO of his weapon.

He muttered under his breath, what can he do now…?

Streaking his beard, he smiles, there's always 'him'.

* * *

"Did you see their face!?" asked Mikaela, who was holding his stomach while laughing.

_**Flasback** _

A police car stopped in front of number four privet drive and two men got out of it, both frowning.

They walked until they were in front of the door.

"Jonh, is there the place?" the taller one asked to his companion who nodded and knocked sharply on the door, three times in quick succession.

They waited until the door opened to reveal an oversized boy looking up with piggy eyes?

Agent John coughed ;

"Hello boy, we are the police. Can we talk with your parents?" he asked smiling though he was thinking about how it was possible to let your child be so… he didn't have words.

The child narrowed his piggy face and called;

"DAD!"

Both agents wanted to move their hands to their poor ears, seconds later, a man, bearing much resemblance to the boy, came into view.

"Police?" the whale man asked, a hint of fear in his eyes that disappeared as fast as it comes.

"We're here to investigate a child abuse complaint," Agent John stated formally, trying to sneak a look in.

Hearing that, Vernon didn't want to let them enter and snapped at them "What right do you have to enter my house?"

Both raised an eyebrow and pushed him out of the way, Vernon tried to stop them but couldn't.

Both agents knew there were already other people who visited this house after complaints of abuse but when they came, they never found anything. It was the first time someone sends them proves, especially photos.

Looking back at the whale man, he certainly seemed like the child-abusing type of person. Looking around, they noticed there were pictures of three everywhere in every single portrait.

Each one included an oversized child, a whale man and a giraffe-like woman, if they didn't know better, they would have thought it was just a family of three.

Agent John turned to the whale-like man and inquired;

"And you are?"

"Vernon Dursley. I'm sure whoever signaled me of child abuse, thing a didn't!" he said with mean eyes "told you"

John hummed ;

"And your wife?"

"Petunia Dursley, she is sleeping up," he told them while signaling to the stairs.

"John" his companion called.

John turned toward Nathan, who was signaling him to come.

Nathan was signaling the front of the Cupboard.

_There was blood._

He kneeled to take a better look at the blood, was very indistinct and faded, as if it blood spilled on the floor, dried there, someone attempted to clean it, many times.

"Whose blood is this?" he inquired toward Vernon, who was sweating a lot.

"D-Dudley. He isn't careful and he fell there…" he said but the agents weren't buying it.

Jonh signaled to Nathan, who nodded and opened the cupboard. At first, it looked completely normal but if you approached, there was a faint smell of copper. Signaling to his companion, he took one of the photo taken and compared them.

Where in the photo there are an old mattress and a small coverture that wouldn't warm you drenched in faded blood, now there just things that you would normally find in a cupboard.

He used luminol and after some seconds of searching, they found a lot of blood marcs around the cupboard floor. If they looked at the walls, there were childish scribbles, things like Harry, my room or in other cases, a small boy holding hands with a red-haired woman.

John was already calling the cops, his friends.

Jonh took hold of the whale-man while Nathan moved up toward the other room the photos showed.

Opening one of the doors, he saw the giraffe-like woman sleeping, he didn't want her to run while they were just two so he closed slowly the door and moved to another one, this one seemed to be the room of the mini-whale if all the toys have anything to go by.

Moving to the last room, he took a breath and opened it. In the middle of the room, there was a broken bed. The room was barely equipped, pursing his lips he started working, not seeing the two vampires following after him since the start.

After they finished the investigations, the three Dursley's were taken to the police. After talking with the giraffe-like woman, she finally couldn't take it anymore and broke under the agent.

She tried to stop Vernon, but he didn't hear her. He moved up the stairs and with a gun, he killed the boy.

When they asked about the boy's body, she looked at them in confusion, seeing she didn't know anything, they tried with the man but he refused to talk.

It's after this that Mikaela and Joshua moved away, not seeing the old-looking Wizard with a purple robe enter the police station nor going out with a smirk.

_**End Flashback** _

Mikaela giggles again thinking about the face the Dursley's did when they were surrounded by all the people of Privet, signaling at them in confusion, not understanding what happened.

Sadly, Mikaela would have a shock when in the News, they will just talk abuse in a child called Harry Potter but nothing about assassinated.


	5. Chapter 5

Today was a good morning.

Mikaela was happily eating the beacon and eggs Joshua prepared to him while giving some bits to Hedwig.

He frowned when thinking about the fact that the info didn't talk about Harry Potter's death and just about the abuse but shrugged it off, something was telling it was wrong but he had the right to wish hn?

Mikaela turned to Hedwig who was hooting at him and smiled, meanwhile Joshua was looking at the tv with a bored look.

If you are curious about why Mikaela is surviving of Human food since he had drunk of Joshua is because Joshua doesn't want Mikaela to drink from lowly food and in exchange, Mikaela refuses to drink from Joshua.

Just thinking about drinking of his sire makes him blush.

While thinking to himself, suddenly an owl entered the apartment by the open window, Mikaela looked at it blankly.

It was a brown owl, it hooted at him once again.

"W-what?" asked Mikaela in confusion. He doesn't have friends so why did he receive a letter?

"Mika-dear… the poor thing can't take anymore the letter, why don't you take it?"

Joshua appeared in a flash behind Mikaela, looking at the letter with a small frown. Mikaela did as told and reached his hands toward the owl, caressing his small head and letting it take something to eat.

In seconds, the owl disappeared and Mikaela looked down at the letter with a frown.

* * *

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Prince

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

* * *

Mikaela's eyebrow twitched and he moved with the intention of burning the letter but was stopped by Joshua.

"Hmm…? Oh, Hogwarts" he said nodding and took the letter from Mikaela, who tried to take it back.

He was easily caught with a half hug.

"It seems you're going to Hogwarts" he murmured and Mikaela looked at him like if he was mad.

"Why!? I'm a vampire remember? They would kill me!" he said frowning and Joshua tutted.

"No, Creatures have the right to go to Hogwarts. In my time even though in the summer before my six year I was turned, they let me in, there were many other creatures" he paused "though because of people close-minded like Dumbledore, creatures don't receive any more letters…"

Mikaela blinked, he didn't know creatures could go to Hogwarts.

"If you received the letter, it means they don't know you're a creature but a pureblood…" he smirked at the surname Prince.

Mikaela looked back at the letter in confusion;

"Why does it say Prince?"

"My surname is Prince, it's natural my lovely childe takes my surname" he murmured then turned the page.

* * *

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic

by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory

by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration

by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions

by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

Travels with Trolls by Gilderoy Lockhart Voyages with Vampires

by Gilderoy Lockhart

Wanderings with Werewolves by

Gilderoy Lockhart Year with the Yeti by Gilderoy Lockhart

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus sig

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

* * *

Mikaela groaned seeing the surname 'Lockhart' .

He looked at Joshua with puppy eyes;

"Can I just not goo…?"

Joshua's hands twitched and he wanted oh so much to eat his childe. Who can not want to seeing those big red eyes looking his way?

"no" he answered him with difficulty.

Mikaela frowned and twitched methods;

"But if I go I will not see you until Yule!" he said with a whine and in seconds, he found his neck being seized by his sire, he tried to push but fell like a ragdoll when his sire started drinking.

If someone asks, he would deny he likes this.

* * *

Mikaela looked at Diagon Alley, who was full of people and sighed, at the end, his sire wins.

Why is life so unjust?

His sire as put a really strong glamour on him, even Dumbledore can look behind it. It hides his feline appendages and if someone asks about his hair and eyes, Mikaela is an albino.

It isn't bad seen between wizards so nobody would blink an eye at this.

"Mikaela"

Mikaela looked up at his sire, who was holding his hand to make sure he is not lost. His sire says he doesn't want him to be kidnapped by another vampire or something like that, he didn't really take much care at what his sire was saying.

Joshua shows a bag full of galleons and Mikaela blinks;

"Why do you have so much money?"

Joshua shakes his head ;

"You weren't hearing me right…?"

Mikaela ducks his head but doesn't deny it, his head was somewhere else.

"I'm old Mikaela. Even then, without having been working I would be rich just with my Prince Vault, full of gold" he stated.

When you're a vampire you can be a little bored, especially for someone like Joshua. He did work there and there, it would be strange that even without his Prince vault, who wasn't the heir or the lord one, he would be rich.

"oh…"

Mikaela felt bad, he was using the money his Sire did all this time and he did nothing in exchange for it (AN: Nop, I'm sure you did already a lot, my childe :D nyejeje)

Joshua felt from the bond that his childe was confused and sad so he looked at him with a frown.

Looking around he found something that could make happier his childe, moving toward that way smiling, training with him Mikaela, who having shorter legs had to walk faster.

In seconds, Mikaela found something in his mouth.

"?" he looked up at his sire in confusion but when he felt the copper savor in his mouth, he licked at it.

"Blood-flavoured lollipop, do you like it?"

Mikaela nodded happily and his sire buys an entire pack of them. Joshua preferred warm, direct blood instead of the artificial blood in the lollipop but for his childe it has to be good.

Though not as good as his own blood…

Joshua would never share his childe.

Never.

Joshua was taken out of his thought by the small hand holding his shirt, he looked down at the big eyes of his childe.

"I can't take Hedwig with me because it would be too obvious… can I get a new animal?" he asked curiously and Joshua didn't think two times before accepting, earning a big smile from Mikaela.

In seconds, they found their way to the menagerie.

Once they entered the menagerie. He saw several different types of animal. There were rats as soon as you walked into the shop and on the other side of the door was a display of toads.

Without thinking, he moved toward the reptile area to see a lot of different snakes. In the past, he loved snakes, he lied when he said it was at the zoo the first time he talked with snakes.

Snakes had always been his friends.

He doesn't know how he could talk parseltongue… maybe one of the three men in his memory talked parseltongue…?

He smiled down at the snakes.

" _Hello…"_

The snakes looked up at him curiously;

" _Ssspeaker"_  various answered and Mikaela nodded happily. He didn't have to worry about his sire, who already knew he could talk Parseltongue.

His sire didn't understand why the fact of talking a language was 'dark'.

In the past, it was a language many people wanted to talk, and it's labeled 'dark' just there because in places like India, it was a sacred language.

He looked sadly at the snakes, they shouldn't be in a place so small. He wishes he could take one with him at Hogwart but he's sure he would be labeled as the next Dark Lord even without talking Parseltongue.

He's sure they wouldn't let him have one.

He sighed then moved away.

"In the past you weren't forced to chose just from three animals. If the animal isn't dangerous, you could take it with you to Hogwarts…" he was told by Joshua, who seemed to be in though "I think some years ago a kid took a werewolf cub to Hogwarts. It didn't end good… at that time the number of animals had been reduced already by a lot but since that incident, it changed to a limit of 3 races"

"Werewolf cub?" he asked curiously. The Tom of the riddle already told him about werewolf cub though never explained what they were.

Mikaela thinks he knows who was the one hiding the cubs… especially under the bed…

"hmm~? Does Mika know how babies are born?" his sire asked with a small smirk and Mikaela pouted.

"I'm not a child! I know how baby are done" he huffed, he wasn't stupid!

"Indeed…" muttered Joshua.

"Werewolf cubs are a strange happening, like vampire hybrids. If two werewolf meets and mate at the full moon, a highly unlikely contingency which is known to have occurred only twice, the result of the mating will be wolf cubs which resemble true wolves in everything except their abnormally high intelligence."

Mikaela looked blankly at his sire.

"You mean a baby wolf is born from a human woman?" he asked feeling strange. He couldn't imagine that.

Joshua looked at Mikaela strangely;

"Your sire knows a lot of things…" he muttered "But he can't know all thing…" he said, looking away from Mikaela's curious big eyes.

Mikaela looked down sadly, his curiosity wouldn't be satiated.

_*meow*_

Mikaela's own ears twitched under the glamour and moved toward where he heard the small voice.

A small kitten with big blue eyes and white four with small black tips there and there looked at him.

"You're a cute thing, aren't you?" he cooed, though he would later deny that he ever cooed to anything.

He already decided what animal he wanted to take to Hogwarts, this small kitten looked a lot like a snow leopard, and he himself is a half snow leopard.

His sire told him he can transform in a snow leopard but for the moment, because his blood has been blocked so much time, he can't.

Maybe once his blood is properly established.

He moved his hand down taking the small kitten with him, the kitten purred and Mikaela wanted oh so much to hug the kitten to death.

No, he will not, it's an expression…

He moved toward his sire and showed the kitten.

His sire looked down at the kitten and murmured;

"He looks a little like you…" caressing the kitten head.

Mikaela looked at his sire in confusion then looked down at the kitten, squinting his eyes. He doesn't see what the kitten has like him…

He huffed then shrugged his shoulders.

For the first time in all his life, Mikaela felt like if he had a real family and he was happy.

Really Happy.

Holding the kitten toward his mouth he hides his teary face and a small smile.

_**To be continued.** _

* * *

Okay… three chapter today, enough of writing lol.

In next chapter we will have Lockhart… Weasley's… surprises… and blablabla!

If you liked it, please don't forget to review *puppy eyes*


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry if this chapter is not good... didn't know too much what to write and I'm sick, have a fever -_-.

Chapter Words : 3276

* * *

 

Mikaela looked down at the kitten and smiled.

They just got out of the menagerie and his sire has bought all the needed things.

Mikaela didn't know they had a house-elf…

"Mikaela… how will you name her?" he was asked by his sire, who once again looked at him strangely.

Sometimes his sire looks at him strangely, Mikaela doesn't understand the feeling and he doesn't dare to ask.

Maybe if something fatherly…?

He shakes his head then looks down at the kitten, who was purring and caressing herself to Mikaela's chest.

He mussed ;

"Eira… do you like it?" he asked the kitten who did a small meow and letting her head rest on his chest, fell asleep.

"Oh.. Eira? Inspired in the Norse Goddess Eir and means 'snow' in Welsh"

Mikaela turned to look at his sire with a triumphant smile. He has good taste with names!

Hedwig is a good name too…

His sire raised an eyebrow ;

"Well, we have to buy your books, your clothes, your wand…" then without saying anything more, he took hold of Mikaela's hand and started walking again.

Mikaela wanted to tell him to stop treating him like a small kid but he knew his sire wouldn't hear him.

Why there is such big injustice?

Even if his sire is 216 years old, he looks just like a 16 years old adolescent!

* * *

There they were, in front of a shop that was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of fine wands since 382 BC.

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside.

Mikaela looked around searching for Ollivanders, who he knew, liked to appear from nowhere, thanks to his vampire senses, he found him in seconds.

He turned around with a smile and greeted;

"Good morning, "

The man greeted back with a smile his wide pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

The man hummed and turned to his sire;

"Joshua Prince. Ten and quarter inches long, made of yew…" he muttered to himself and Mikaela blinked.

His sire understood what Mikaela was thinking;

"No, it was another Ollivander but they have a tendency to know all the customers who have come here" he told him with a smile and Mikaela nodded.

Ollivanders turned to Mikaela with a thinking look;

"Hmm…? Did you come there before…?" he was asked by Ollivander, who was squinting his eyes toward him in thought.

"No, It's the first time Mikaela comes there"

Before Mikaela could answer, his sire answered for him.

Ollivander nodded ;

"Nice to meet you both. Now on to business. Which is your wand arm, Mr.Prince ?"

Mikaela blinked, how did Ollivander know his surname is too Prince?

"I'm right-handed," said Mikaela.

"Hold your your arms. That's it."

He took several measurements then he said ;

"Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Prince. No two wands are the same, just as no two creatures is the same."

Mr, Ollivander went about giving Mikaela various wands to try. he had hardly raised the wand, however, when Mr Ollivander snatched it out of his hand and handed him another.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere..."

Mikaela wanted to groan, this was going to take hours again.

 _What if there are not anymore a wand for me?_  He thought sadly.

Mr Ollivander came back to the front of the shop from his storage room at the back holding a wand case.

Mikaela took the wand fully expecting it to be snatched up again only this time he felt sudden warmth in his finger.

It was a familiar warmth just... there was something wrong.

"Hmm… yes, yes"

"Yes…?" asked Mikaela confused, this wand was good for him but something was wrong.

"Yes, the wood is good, Bloodwood is a very tropical redwood that is very good for quick reaction, making it a perfect dueling wand. The bloodwood is an excellent stirrer for potions as well. This wand wood is best known for allying itself to dark wizards who perform the dark arts as well as vampires" he explained to him.

"The problem is the core is not good" thinking to himself he suddenly looked at his sire;

"Vampire fang wands like the Chimera Fragment wands are very rare and mostly heirloom wands. A vampire fang core is mostly handed down from previous owners of such wands"

" Vampire fangs are a very versatile wand core and can be either Dark or Light. The vampire fang has no certain divinity and will choose what it's owner chooses as it is a very loyal bond. This core works well with Charms, and Divinations. Often this wand is exceptional for potion stirring"

His sire raised an eyebrow then chuckled, moving his hand to his fangs, tearing it and giving it to Ollivander, who looked at it like if it was a treasure.

"I will come back in a second"

Ollivander took the wand and the fang of his sire happily and moved toward the back.

"Sire..!"

Mikaela moved toward his sire then forcing the head down, he looked guiltily at his sire now less-one-fang mouth guiltily.

"I'm sorry… I could have given mine" he said guiltily, what if because of him his sire lost a fang?

There as to be a reason if vampire fang is rare.

Joshua in exchange, looked down at his childe happily then while hugging Mikaela and the kitten in his arms, he let his chin rest on Mikaela's head.

"Don't worry. It will not take even two hours before growing back" he muttered while sniffing Mikaela's hair, who strangely smelled like cherry

Joshua blinked, he doesn't remember buying something like that odor…

"Mikaela did you put perfume on yourself…?" the muffled voice said and Mikaela shakes his head.

"No, why?"

"Hmm…? Nothing…"

Mikaela wanted to look up but couldn't because of his sire;

"What core did you have?" he asked curiously.

"Well… a phoenix feather…problematic thing acting on her own accord…"

Mikaela smiled happily up at his sire;

"My first wand had phoenix feather too!" he said proudly at the fact of having the same core as his sire, sadly he had to let the wand to make the death of Harry Potter realist.

It makes him a little sad…

They heard Ollivander coming back and finally, Mikaela was free.

"There it is, eleven inches long, fang core and bloodwood" he said giving the box to Mikaela "It will be 11 galleons"

Joshua paid the galleon and Ollivander bowed them from his shop.

"Time to go search for the books"

Mikaela didn't know why, but he felt he has forgotten about something really important and it was giving him shudders…

* * *

some minutes later, they headed toward Fourish and Blotts. They were by no means the only ones making their way to the bookshop.

As they approached it, they saw a large crowd jostling outside the doors, trying to get it.

"Oh please no…" muttered Mikaela and his sire raised an eyebrow at him then looked toward the thing were his childe was looking at.

_GILDEROY LOCKHART will be signing copies of his autobiography MAGICAL ME today 12:30 P.m. to 4:30 P.m._

His sire snorted;

"Oh, him. He really doesn't know anything about vampires… you should read his book 'Fighting with Vampires'. It was the laughing stock between all the vampires" he said the last part chuckling and Mikaela wanted oh so much to see the reaction of the other vampires.

Mikaela rolled his eyes then followed after his sire until they were in front of the shop;

A harrassed-looking wizard stood at the door, saying, "Calmly, please, ladies ... Don't push, there ... mind the books, now . . . . "

They were going to enter when he heard a familiar voice;

"We can actually meet him. I mean, he's written almost the whole booklist!"

Frozen, he slowly turned to look at where the voice came. His eyes widened at seeing the group.

Hermione and Ron were there looking toward the shop but what shocked him the most was the boy with them.

It was a version of Harry Potter that wasn't malnourished at all, looking completely healthy and with a small arrogant look.

"Impossible…" he muttered.

"I should have know that man wouldn't give up," his sire said frowning. He already felt something was strange when they talked just about the abuse and not about the death of a child of 12 years old.

This was the reason.

The group squeezed their way in and because Mikaela was in the middle, he bumped shoulders with Ron, who turned toward him with the intention of saying sorry but when he saw him he frowned;

"What the hell?" he muttered and his two 'friends' turned to look at him "Hey guys, look! He has white hair and red eyes" he said signaling at Mikaela, who stepped back.

He couldn't help but remember how those two betrayed him and gave him to the Dementors.

His heart hurts so much.

"Don't be idiot Ron! This is called an Albino, and don't signal to him!" she looked disapprovingly at Ron and smiled shyly at Mikaela, who looked blankly at her.

She pushed Ron his way and looked at Ron with a frown;

"Ron, don't you have something to say?" she asked and Ron rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry" he muttered his cheeks reddening if in shame or in fury, Mikaela didn't know.

This time another voice talked;

"Hello. What's your name?"

Mikaela turned to look at 'Harry' who was smiling at him. Now that Harry was in front of Mikaela, he could see this Harry was bigger.

If Dumbledore has put a fake Harry, why didn't he make sure the new one looks like he looked at his 12…?

Harry frowned when he saw Mikaela looked blankly at him then smiled again, signaling to himself;

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter, and you?"

Mikaela wanted to run away from those people, he wasn't scared but he didn't feel good near them, but he wasn't a scaredy cat, so he would certainly not run!

What would his sire think of him if he runs?

Talking of his sire… he is looking at him in the shop, seems that if something bad happened he would step in.

"Mikaela" he muttered and suddenly he could feel the warm breath of Potter near him, he tried to step back but his hands were caught.

"I didn't hear you" he smiled and didn't let go of Mikaela's hand.

 _What the hell, he wants to bully me?_  he glared at Potter.

"MIKAELA!" he said in a higher voice and Potter smirked.

"Are you going to Hogwarts this year?"

Mikaela wanted to ask him what does it have to do with him but closed his mouth and nodded, trying to get his hands out the other grip.

He was a vampire and could easily get back his hands but if he used too much force, people would look his way so he gritted his teeth and didn't do anything stupid.

He was suddenly being pushed in the shop toward where Gilderoy was signing;

"You can take your books with us"

Potter told him with a grin then frowned.

"You're really shy, right? Like a small rabbit, you even look like a baby rabbit with your red eyes and white hair"

Mikaela was going to snap at him when he heard a woman voice talk:

"Oh, there you are, good," said Mrs. Weasley. She sounded breathless and kept patting her hair. "We'll be able to see him in a minute …" she then turned at me with a curious look;

"Hello dear" she smiled at him but Mikaela turned his eyes away, searching for his sire, he could smell his sire but he wasn't near him;

Why didn't his sire come for him?

Did his sire have enough of a small weak boy…?

He looked down sadly, since he had his blood unsealed, he has felt his personality change a lot.

Yes, he was brave and sneaky but time to time, he felt weak, like if something was missing.

His sire has told him that it wasn't his fault, that it was normal being a childe and things like that but Mikaela couldn't understand.

When he heard people cheering he looked up again.

Gilderoy Lockhart came slowly into view, seated at a table surrounded by large pictures of his own face, all winking and flashing dazzlingly white teeth at the crowd. The real Lockhart was wearing robes of forget-me-not blue that exactly matched his eyes; his pointed wizard's hat was set at a jaunty angle on his wavy hair.

A short, irritable-looking man was dancing around taking photographs with a large black camera that emitted puffs of purple smoke with every blinding flash.

"Out of the way, there," he snarled at Ron, moving back to get a better shot. "This is for the Daily Prophet -"

"Big deal," said Ron, rubbing his foot where the photographer had stepped on it.

Gilderoy Lockhart heard him. He looked up. He saw Ron and then he saw Harry holding the hand of a doll-like boy. He stared. Then he leapt to his feet and positively shouted, "It can't be Harry Potter?"

The crowd parted, whispering excitedly; Lockhart dived forward, seized Harry's arm, and pulled him to the front, until the end Potter didn't let Mikaela go so he was pulled with them.

The crowd burst into applause. Potter raised an eyebrow at Lockhart he shook his hand for the photographer, who was clicking away madly, wafting thick smoke over the Weasleys.

Mikaela tried to get away but he was pulled again by both Lockhart and Potter.

"Nice big smile, Harry," said Lockhart, through his own gleaming teeth. "Together, we are worth the front page" he then looked at Mikaela "Though you need some smiling classes…"

_Smiling my ass_

Mikaela frowned at Lockhart, who was being a little too much touchy.

Oh he just wanted so much to torture both of them!

He gritted his teeth while trying to hide his face from the camera, thankfully his sire came to save him.

"Excuse me" his sire smiled at them "but I have to take Mikaela back…"

Mikaela looked at his sire with wide doe-eyes but then glared at him and humphed.

His sire didn't save him before so he wouldn't say thanks to him.

Joshua sighed seeing Mikaela's way of acting but jealousy busted from him when he saw the Potter (?) boy holding Mikaela's hand.

In seconds he had Mikaela surrounded by his arms and the Potter boy looking at him in surprise then with a frown.

Mikaela didn't saw their stares and just took his sire hand, wanting to get away of those people.

He had enough of stupid people for a day and he was thirsty.

* * *

After buying all the necessary thing, they got out the shop in time to see something that lightened a little Mikaela's mod.

"Well, well, well - Arthur Weasley."

It was Mr. Malfoy. He stood with his hand on Draco's shoulder, sneering in just the same way.

"Lucius," said Mr. Weasley, nodding coldly.

"Busy time at the Ministry, I hear," said Mr. Malfoy. "All those raids ... I hope they're paying you overtime?"

He reached into Ginny's cauldron and extracted, from amid the glossy Lockhart books, a very old, very battered copy of A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration.

"Obviously not," Mr. Malfoy said. "Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"

Mr. Weasley flushed darker than either Ron or Ginny.

"We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy," he said.

"Clearly," said Mr. Malfoy, his pale eyes straying to Mr. and Mrs. Granger, who were watching apprehensively. "The company you keep, Weasley ... and I thought your family could sink no lower "

There was a thud of metal as Ginny's cauldron went flying; Mr. Weasley had thrown himself at Mr. Malfoy, knocking him backward into a bookshelf.

Dozens of heavy spellbooks came thundering down on all their heads; there was a yell of, "Get him, Dad!" from Fred or George; Mrs. Weasley was shrieking, "No, Arthur, no!"; the crowd stampeded backward, knocking more shelves over; "Gentlemen, please - please!" cried the assistant, and then, louder than all;

"Break it up, there, gents, break it up -"

Mikaela wanted to do a disappointed sound when Hagrid separed then, and he was having a good time…

In the past, he didn't really take a good look but now… Lucius bloody Malfoy was fighting with Arthur Weasley like a common muggle!

He giggled.

He wasn't angry with the twins, or with Arthur or with Percy and his bigger brothers. He was angry with the youngest one and the mother.

He can still remember what Molly said to him, she lost money and food in him when he wasn't even Harry Potter.

It's hurt so much that someone you though like a family would say to you that you were a waste of food and things like that…

He was looking away when his eyes found the Potter ones…

He winked at him.

_What the hell?_

Mikaela was confused, what was the boy's problem?

"Mikaela are you angry with me? I had a reason if I didn't come to help you" his sire muttered to his ear and Mikaela finally looked away from the Potter.

"Why?" he asked frowning.

"That boy… is really a Potter" he told him.

"What? Harry Potter is dead, it's not possible…" he muttered back in surprise, he remembers the cadaver.

"Yes, but there was another Potter"


	7. Chapter 7

Mikaela looked down at the offensive letter then glared.

It was the Potter kid asking him to come eat an ice-cream on Diagon Alley.

From what Joshua told him, Harry Potter did have a twin brother that was supposed to be DEAD, or that's what they thought. The child just disappeared that night and they all though his body didn't even survive under the flames.

Oh well, now they know that Dumbledore has something to do like that, what he didn't understand is why nobody talked about the twin, not even Sirius when he was Harry Potter.

And why did the Potter boy (he doesn't know his real name, nor Joshua) appear now as Harry Potter? Why didn't Dumbledore take him from the start to replace Harry Potter?

*sigh*

He muttered under his breath then writing down an answer, a big NO, he then turned toward the own caressing its head and gave it to him.

He looked at the Owl, it was a beautiful small thing with white and black feathers, though Hedwig was many times beautiful!

Talking about Hedwig, he has found a potion that will change his feathers to another color, she is now a beautiful black owl.

While he is at Hogwarts she will be with his sire.

* * *

*click*

Mikaela blinked then turned to smile at his sire, who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Normally you are sleeping so early, Mika" he murmured then saw the letter in his childe hands. He moved toward him and took it without asking, reading it and frowning.

"You didn't accept right…?" he asked his childe with a frown then chuckled when his childe starts shaking his head rapidly with a pout.

Joshua hummed in thought;

He knew normally he should start showing Mikaela how to find his prey but he didn't want to. He wanted Mikaela to be with him for the eternity, to drink his sire blood and never go away.

Joshua did have a sire before and he knew that his sire didn't feel like that so why was Joshua thinking like this?

"Joshua…?"

Joshua turned to the big eyes of his childe who were looking at him curiously. He finds amusing that his childe calls him Joshua most of time but sometimes he would call him Sire.

He liked being called sire.

Did he have a Childe complex…?

That would be problematic…

* * *

Mikaela looked up at his sire who was looking ONCE AGAIN strangely at him. Sometimes he wishes he could use legilimency but it doesn't affect vampires and if a Wizard did enter it, they would have a problem following the thoughts…

A vampire's mind works many times faster than other's creatures.

"Oh yes… I just send a letter to the Volturi" his sire told him and Mikaela looked drily at him. Shouldn't he have done it a long time ago? And why is he telling Mikaela?

It's not like if Mikaela cared..

Meow~

Mikaela looked down at Eira and smiled, she has taken some weight since she came live with them though she was as smaller as always.

Mikaela wished he could stop her grown… she is so cute right now…

He sighed then looked up again at his sire, who as always, was looking at him without saying anything.

Mikaela was bored.

* * *

Mikaela looked around and smiled, they were now in King's Cross, moving toward platform nine and three-quarters.

He was alone, sadly his sire needed to go to Italy, he wasn't told why.

Mikaela really wanted his sire to see him go to Hogwarts…

Once he was in front of the barrier, he starts pushing the trolley toward the barrier closing his eyes. When he opened them again he smiled happily at seeing at the sight of the beautiful steam engine, and old fashion carriage.

He passed past some cold empty compartments until he came to a warm one, making sure it wasn't near the one he normally took.

He didn't fucking need to see that bully of Potter!

He moved in and closing after him, he opened the cage where Eira was, who happily moved out, seeing her 'mother' as she though in her head sitting, she moved to his lap and slept once again, purring at the small hands caressing her head.

Mikaela chuckled at the small kitten then took a breath to calm himself.

Here he was, going toward Hogwarts. He tried to become one with the legs of his sire just to not come but his sire didn't let him.

His sire told him that as much as he liked Mikaela holding his legs, it didn't change the fact that Mikaela would go to Hogwarts.

He is angry with Joshua, who didn't even come with him to King's Cross and moved to Italy to do whatever he wanted to do.

 _What if he has a girlfriend!?_  he grits his tooth thinking about that.

He will not accept this, never!

When his ears under the glamour caught a sound near his door, he turned to see three children's looking in, one especially familiar.

Sliding the door open, that person cleared his throat;

"May we sit there?" he asked.

Mikaela thought for a moment, he wasn't sure if he wanted that person near him but… better not to make enemies.

He nodded smiling and the three boys entered the room greeting him, one sitting at his right and starts reading a book while the other two seated in front of him.

After a moment of saying nothing, the other coughed.

"My name is Draco Malfoy" he then signaled to the other two "the one reading the book is Theodore Notts and this one is Blaise Zabini" he then paused and looked at him with a frown "You're not a mudblood are you?"

Mikaela blinked then shook his head, he didn't care anymore about the words mudblood nor feel the needs to protect them.

He doesn't have anything for muggles anymore, now that he was part vampire, he thinks of them as 'food', they could be friends too if he gets to know them but if he doesn't know them, they're food.

"Nice to meet you, Malfoy, Zabini, Notts. My name is Mikaela Prince" he introduces himself and bows a little his head.

"Good. I wouldn't like to have a mudblood or a blood traitor with me though… I thought there weren't more Prince there apart my…" he didn't continue and Mikaela looked at him curiously.

"You are the boy they were searching for" he heard Nott say to him with a calm and nice to hear voice and he turned toward him in confusion.

"Someone is searching for me?"

Malfoy did a disgusted noise;

"You're the boy scarhead and his group were searching for? Though I suppose there aren't many with red eyes and white hair…" he murmurs the last thing and Mikaela turned to look at him with a frown.

His eyes lighted in understand then in annoyance;

"Potter is searching for me?" he muttered annoyed.

"You're his friend?"

Malfoy asked he didn't seem happy.

"No way, since I saw him at Flourish and Blotts he didn't let me In peace. He has sent me already more than twenty letters in a week"

The letter asking him to go eat an ice-cream with him wasn't the first. Oh no, he has been sending letter after letting.

He didn't like Potter, acting like a bully!

He didn't know why Potter wanted to take Mikaela somewhere, but it couldn't be something good.

Notts sighed then closed his book;

"Draco… you're always talking about Potter" Malfoy answered this with a glare.

Zabini, who didn't talk at all until now and was looking at Mikaela finally talked;

"You're not human right?" he smirked seeing the blank look of Mikaela then laughed "Don't worry, I'm not human"

Mikaela has been shocked when Zabini said he wasn't human, would they told Dumbledore and get him killed or something like that?

So he sighed in relief and a little in surprise when he heard Zabini isn't human, he looked at Zabini curiously.

"You're not?"

Mikaela should have sensed it but he didn't smell like anything more than human.

"I'm a Dark elf" he shrugged "And you're a vampire…"

"Wait, a Vampire?"

Malfoy frowned then looked at Mikaela "how old are you?"

"11 in October"

"I thought the Volturi, leader of vampires would kill immortal children…"

Draco doesn't remember that rule being changed, he looked at the small boy in front of him with a light frown, wouldn't that mean that they will kill him?

Mikaela was a little confused, it's the first time he sees Malfoy acting like that instead of a spoiled-rotten child.

He smiled shyly and feeling safe because of having another creature there, he let's go of his glamour for a second.

"Oh… you're a hybrid" Notts said in interest, he wanted to touch the ears or at least to take a best look at them but sadly Prince put again the glamour.

Mikaela hummed then started caressing his kitten again.

"Now you know, " he said with a small smile.

"You can call me Draco"

He looked up with doe eyes at Draco, who had a small blush on his face.

"We're friends now right…?" Draco muttered and the other's nodded.

"I didn't know Slytherin could be…kind," he said tilting his head and Draco nearly rolled his eyes, but a Malfoy doesn't roll his eyes.

"They make Slytherin look bad but you are a dark creature, you should know they're just masks. We don't need masks in front of a friend and you already told us your secret…"

Mikaela was going to answer when the door opened again, they all turned to look at the door, the Slytherin with a blank look at Mikaela with a frown.

"Excuse me have you-" a female voice asked then stopped seeing the boy with red eyes and white hair "Oh, you're here. We have been searching for you!" she exclaimed with a smiled that turned toward a grimace seeing the Slytherin around.

Ron poked his head in and scowled seeing Draco and the Others;

"Oi, you should be careful! They're dangerous" he said while glaring at Draco then turned to look at Mikaela "You should go with better people. Don't go with the Death Eaters!"

Mikaela just looked at them with a frown without saying anything. Who do they think they are to tell him about with who he should be?

"Who do you think you're to tell me with who I should and shouldn't be?" he asked with a small scowl, feeling protective of his new friends.

"Hah? You're our friend now mate!" was the stupid answer of Ron and Mikaela raised an eyebrow "I don't remember being your friend…"

Ron frowned ;

"If you're not our friend it means you're a slimy snake!" he muttered then started walking in with a scowl, but his hands were being held by Hermione who started pushing him out with a 'sorry' smile.

"I'm sorry! He had a bad day…" she muttered then closed the door after her, forcing Ron to follow her, who was glaring at Mikaela.

Mikaela rolled his eyes then did a 'huh?' sound.

It was Harry Potter second year… normally they shouldn't be on the train right…?

"Bloodtraitor" muttered Draco and Mikaela turned toward him curiously;

"I thought the bad big Slytherin would say something toward the blood traitor?" he chuckled and Draco sniffed in disdain but didn't answer.

"Mikaela, what house will you go in?"

Blaise was curious, Mikaela was a vampire so he normally would be interested in Slytherin but you never know.

Mikaela turned toward him with a 'thinking look', pleased that Blaise called him by his name and not Prince;

"Hufflepuff"

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Draco with a shocked look "You want to be a puff!?"

Mikaela rolled his eyes;

"Draco, the 'puff' like you say, are good people. It's better to have a loyal one in your group than a traitor. And what better to have a snake between badgers…?" he asked the last thing with a smirk.

Oh yes, he wouldn't deny he was a little Slytherin… the hat wasn't wrong.

Draco muttered under his breath and if Mikaela didn't know better, he would say he was pouting.

He chuckled when suddenly he felt the need to sleep, he sighed. Recently he has felt the need to sleep a lot, even being a vampire. Normally hybrids just needed three hours of sleep…

It has to be his other blood.

He will search information later, for the moment he will…sleep...

When the other three turned to look at Mikaela, he was already sleeping with the kitten on his arms.

They decided to just read something to not wake him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't forget to comment... :D


End file.
